


Stop, Erase, Rewind

by Borderline_is_trichy



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Car Accidents, Found Family, Gambling, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, No knowledge of L&O needed, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, The SVU stuff is minor, she knocks some sense into seto, she's an SVU detective, the kaibas have an older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderline_is_trichy/pseuds/Borderline_is_trichy
Summary: Someone is after the Kaiba brothers. After Seto finally admits it's more than he can handle, him and Mokuba flee to NYC. Desperate, they eventually reach out to their older sister, who is a Special Victims' Unit detective, who's a pro at getting victims to face their trauma and heal. Can she do the same to Seto?
Relationships: Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Stop, Erase, Rewind

Emails, emails, emails. 

The day so far had been non-stop for Seto Kaiba. More than most days. First, he had to deal with the fact that the power had gone out at KC headquarters over the weekend without his knowledge. While they had state-of-the-art backup systems which successfully kept everything running, many employees arrived that morning only to find that their desktops had been restarted, and any unsaved, open documents had been lost. 

Seto Kaiba had to send out multiple mass emails. One was to all employees, informing them of the power outage, and reminding them to  _ always save _ their work before leaving the office, and that one should  _ never rely on backup systems. _ This was a tech company; all of the employees  _ should know this by now.  _

Another email was sent to lab personnel and EHS inquiring about any injuries that may have happened during the two-hour loss of power. The email also contained a reminder that no one, unless given explicit permission, is allowed to be in their lab on the weekends, so no injuries  _ should have happened. _

Another email was sent to IT and the cybersecurity team inquiring about any data breaches during this outage. 

Another sent to his PR team, asking them to handle all the reporters’ phone calls because apparently  _ Kaiba Corp having a power outage _ is front page news these days. Sure, they were a tech company, but these things happened. 

A final email was sent to Domino Gas & Electric, kindly asking them  _ why the fuck _ did the power go out. 

Seto leaned back in his office chair and sighed. So much time had been wasted that morning dealing with something that should never have happened. He had a saying: If Monday was productive, then the rest of the week would be, too. If Monday sucked, then the rest of the week was fucked. 

Great. 

Also, since every single computer had shut down and restarted all at once over the weekend, they all started to update their software at the same time, which has led to multiple departments servers crashing. His computer engineers have been running from computer to computer trying to stop updates in order to preserve the servers. Seto’s own computer had been in an endless loop of ‘updating...restarting...updating’, so he was working on his laptop. 

“I never thought a power outage could be this serious! Why are we so reliant on electricity? Why do power outages even happen anymore? There wasn’t even a storm! How come-” Mokuba kept rambling on and on. He was relaxing on the couch in his brother’s office. There was no school that day for some weird reason the school district had come up with. Teacher mental health day? Student ‘wellness’ day, or whatever they were calling it? Regardless, Seto knew it wasn’t a holiday, so he gladly let Mokuba join him at work that day. 

“Argh! I was so excited to be here today! I wanted to visit the VR people and see what they were up to, but all their servers are down. This is boring!” Mokuba exclaimed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. 

“You can go home, if you want. Roland can drive you,” Seto said, not glancing from his computer screen. 

“No way! You need me here,” Mokuba replied. 

Seto chuckled. “Is that so?” 

“Yep! First of all, I’m VP. I’m  _ supposed _ to be here. It’s not my fault there’s a law stating that 11 year olds  _ have to  _ go to school, or else I’d always be here on the weekdays. Second of all, you need me to read your emails before you send them.” 

“Yes, my emails definitely require the proofreading skills of an 11 year old,” Seto said sarcastically. 

Mokuba sat up and looked at his brother. “Not proofreading! You need my positive attitude! I need to make sure you don’t sound angry and send out passive aggressive emails. It’s bad taste.” 

“Really?” 

“Seto, one of your emails said something along the lines of ‘if you can’t do your job, then I’ll find another dumbfuck who can.’ You’re lucky I fixed it.” 

“Mokuba, language!” 

“What? But I was just quoting  _ you! _ ” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“But you told me I can quote anything as long as I know the source!” 

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. Was it hilarious hearing Mokuba swear? Yes, yes it was. But, Mokuba had gotten so lax about swearing that he had started swearing at inappropriate times. Like at school. One meeting with the school principal was all it took for Seto to tighten his rules around swearing. 

“You can only use clean versions of quotes,” Seto retorted. 

“But it’s just you and me in here!” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Seto stated. Mokuba was already turning into an excellent businessman. Constantly arguing, negotiating, finding loopholes… 

His office phone rang. 

He sighed and prayed the call wasn’t about the power outage. He picked it up. 

“Seto Kaiba,” he answered. 

It was his secretary. “Sorry to bother you, Mr. Kaiba, but Mr. Kirwosama is here and is requesting to meet with you to discuss ‘personal matters’.” 

Seto sighed. He had fired Mr. Kirwosama a week ago for multiple reasons, but the main reason was that pretty much everyone in his department had filed a complaint against him. He had not been contributing to any projects, wasn’t finishing assignments on time, and refused to take responsibility for any mistakes. Seto gave permission for the directing supervisor to terminate Mr. Kirwosama, and he heard it went smoothly. 

So why was he asking to meet with him? 

“Very well. Send him in.” 

A few seconds later, Seto heard his office door open and Mr. Kirwosama approached. Mokuba had seen him fire employees before, so there was no need to send him out. 

“Mr. Kirwosama,” Seto said, standing up. “What brings you here? Your former directing supervisor told me that your final meeting went by fine.” 

Mr. Kirwosama stood across from Seto’s desk. “Sir, I apologize for stopping by unannounced, but I wish to discuss with you the reasons for my abrupt termination.” 

“Hmm.” Seto pulled up the now-former employee’s profile. “I believe your supervisor explained all that to you during your meeting. You if have any questions, there’s paperwork to file.” 

In other words, it was someone else’s job to handle this. Not Seto Kaiba’s. Even if the termination had been wrong, that would be taken up with HR and the workers’ union, not the CEO. 

“Sir, I am here to ask for my job back. I deserve it.” 

Seto laughed out loud. “Really, you deserve it? How so? Because I have a long list of complaints and other documentation that states otherwise. If you believe these complaints to be false, then call your union rep-” 

“Mr. Kaiba, I have a family to provide for. My wife’s income alone isn’t enough-” 

“So find a new job.” 

“I can’t because my termination from your company is on my record. Other employers are hesitant-” 

“I heard the coffee shop down the street is hiring. I’m sure someone as weak-minded as you can get a simple coffee order correct.” 

The 30 year old stared at the adolescent. He cleared his throat. 

“Sir, need I remind you that I have a Master’s degree-” 

“Then you should have put it to good use when you worked here. In the end, it’s just a sheet of paper.” 

Mr. Kirwosama clenched his fists. 

“I have a Master’s degree. You don’t. You don’t have any degree,  _ Sir, _ ” he spat. 

“You’re right, Mr. Kirwosama,” Seto said calmly, getting up from his office chair and stepping back towards the wall of windows. “I don’t have any diplomas on my wall. But look where I am.” Seto gestured around the room. “And look where you are.” 

Mr. Kirwosama stood in silence. 

“I think we’re done here,” Seto stated with a smirk. 

“No, we aren’t.” 

“Excuse me? Did you not hear-” Seto spun around and was staring at a gun. 

Mr. Kirwosama had pulled a gun on him. 

Seriously? 

Seto stared at him, unfazed, and quirked an eyebrow. He didn’t have time for this.

“Really? What exactly are you going to do? Shoot me? Good luck getting a job with that on your resume.”

Seto had faced down guns before. He wasn’t scared. Even if the guy did fire, the building was full of people. Security would be here before his body could hit the ground. 

A tiny squeak brought him back to the present. He blinked. 

Shit. Mokuba. 

Seto turned his head towards the couch, where Mokuba was now standing, eyes wide with fear. 

Seeing that Seto’s eyes were on Mokuba, Mr. Kirwosama said: “Don’t move Mokuba. Toss your phone at my feet.” 

Seto saw Mokuba take his phone out of his pocket, his hand shaking. He looked at Seto. “Big brother?” he said quietly. 

“It’s okay, Mokuba. Just do as he says,” Seto said calmly. Mr. Kirwosama’s gaze had not waived. He was still staring straight at Seto. 

Seto took his eyes off Mokuba and turned his attention towards the man in front of him. He had no idea if the gun was actually loaded. He doubted it, but didn’t want to risk it. He was too far away to risk jumping him and trying to overtake him. 

He’d have to talk his way out of this one. 

Seto sighed. “Put the gun down, Mr. Kirwosama. I know it’s not loaded.” 

The older man smirked. “What makes you say that, sir?” 

“You don’t have the balls to point a loaded gun at me, let alone shoot me.” 

The older man’s eyes shone with...something. Excitement? Power? 

“Do you really want to test that? Right here? In front of your brother?” 

Seto stopped himself from looking at Mokuba. He knew his little brother was terrified, and seeing the terror in his eyes would cause the fear that Seto had concealed to come back up. 

He couldn’t show the man fear. 

“Why are you doing this?” Seto asked. “Holding me at gunpoint is not going to get you your job back.” 

Mr. Kirwosama laughed. “I don’t need a job. I have one to do, right now. I just thought I’d give you a chance to save yourself.” 

Seto narrowed his eyes and didn’t say anything. 

Mr. Kirwosama took a deep breath. “I’m sick and tired of people like you. You’re so full of yourself. You think you’re better than everyone just because you sit here, in your fancy office, at the top. The office you inherited from your daddy.” 

Seto scowled. He hated it when people assumed his father just woke up one day and  _ gave him _ the company. Everyone assumes he doesn’t know about hard work; what it’s like to be the underdog. 

They couldn’t be more wrong. 

Seto swallowed his anger. “Look, I know it may be hard to believe, but I did work hard to get where I am today. But I won’t waste my breath. I could stand here all day and tell you all about myself and my past, but that wouldn’t change your opinion of me.” 

“You’re right. It wouldn’t.” 

“So I’ll ask you again. What do you want?” 

“I want to shoot you.” 

“Seto!” Mokuba cried out. 

“It’s okay, Mokuba. If he was gonna shoot me, he’d have done it already.” 

Okay, perhaps that wasn’t the best way to console his 11 year old brother, but Seto had to keep his cool. In all honesty, he was scared. But he would never let it show. He just had to keep talking. Keep the conversation going. 

“You still think I’m not serious? I’m surprised. You’re a businessman, Mr. Kaiba. Surely you can tell whether someone is being serious or not.” 

“Spare me the drama. Even if the gun is loaded, once you shoot, security will be on you in an instant.” 

The former employee laughed. “So? Sure, they’ll catch me, but it’ll be your brain, your blood, splattered all over the glass. All over that beautiful view.” 

Seto ignored his pounding heart. That wouldn’t happen; the gun wasn’t loaded. Still, Seto had to think of something else to say. He had to keep the conversation going. Buy them time. Seto had an idea.

“What about your wife?” Seto said. 

Mr. Kirwosama’s eyes narrowed. “What about her?” 

“Does she know you’re doing this? Holding two people hostage? One of them being only 11 years old?” 

Something changed in his eyes. Sadness? Regret? 

“I’m useless to her. She’ll understand, though. She’s all set, financially.” 

That change in attitude was what Seto needed. He just had to push a little more… 

“Yeah, I’m sure. But you’ll be even more useless when you’re in prison and on trial for murder.” 

He didn’t reply. But Seto could tell that he words were getting to him. He had another trump card. 

“Isn’t your wife expecting?” 

That surprised Mr. Kirwosama. He furrowed his brow in confusion. “How do you know that?” 

“I know you think I’m an ass, but that’s the reason why we delayed your termination. Your supervisor and I didn’t want to fire you when you had a baby on the way.” 

The hatred came back into his eyes. 

“Then why did you?” 

“Because despite the warnings and numerous meetings you had with your supervisor, you continued to suck at your job. We couldn’t afford to hold on to you any longer,” Seto spat. That’s what he got for being  _ nice  _ and  _ considerate _ . Other than Mokuba, everyone else that worked at Kaiba Corp was older than Seto. they understood things like family stress, maternity leave, divorce, marriage, etc. He didn’t. So when someone brought up something along those lines, Seto took the advice of other employees. Six week maternity leave too short? Fine; he extended it to ten weeks. He didn’t know anything about having a baby; so when one of his female programmers said that six weeks wasn’t enough, he didn’t argue and extended the maternity leave, no questions asked. 

He did the same when it was suggested to delay Mr. Kirwosama’s termination. His wife was pregnant with their first kid. It was a stressful time, therefore his work was bound to be affected. He was told that as long as they were ‘patient and accommodating’ Mr. Kirwosama’s work would improve. 

Boy was that wrong. Not only had Mr. Kirwosama been fired, but now he was holding Seto hostage in his own office. 

Seto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a sob from Mokuba. 

He had to get them out of this. 

“Even if your wife is financially secure, what about your kid? You can’t help her raise it if you’re in a jail cell.” 

Whether the gun was fired or not, Seto knew Mr. Kirwosama would end up in prison. But he had to give him hope. 

It was a game. Like a remix of Russian Roulette. 

“My wife will do perfectly fine on her own,” Mr. Kirwosama replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Seto picked up on that sadness. “I’m sure she will, but what about when that kid asks what happened to his father? Imagine your wife explaining to your child that his father isn’t around because he shot a 17 year old. A fucking teenager. Father of the year, right?” 

Mr. Kirwosama looked stunned. 

Seto had found his weakness. And he knew a thing or two about bad fathers. He could go on and on… 

“Think your kid will send you father’s day cards? Imagine being in a jail cell and getting a fucking father’s day card. Pathetic.” 

Something changed in Mr. Kirwosama’s eyes. Though Seto couldn’t tell what it was. 

“You’re right, Mr. Kaiba. I am useless to my wife in prison,” he said calmly. 

“I’m always right-” 

In an instant, Mr. Kirwosama turned the gun and aimed it at himself. The barrel pressed right up to his temple. 


End file.
